


The Princess and the Doctor

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because today, I am a princess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "treated like royalty"

“I’m the Doctor,” said the Doctor, holding up his psychic paper. “And this is—”

River cut in smoothly, “Her Royal Highness, Princess Řeka Píseň.”

The functionary nodded and turned to announce them, and the Doctor grabbed her elbow. “Why did you say you’re a princess?”

“Because today, I am a princess,” said River, as though it was obvious. “We’re at the Palace of Versailles, my love, at its prime. Let me have a little fun?”

“Fine,” he said. “But if I even hear the word ‘revolution’, I’ll _carry_ you back to the TARDIS.”

She laughed, and kissed him. “Promise?”

THE END


End file.
